This invention relates to a multimicroprocessor system of the single instruction stream and multiple data streams (SIMD) type as well as to a multimicroprocessor system of multiple SIMD systems (MSIMD) type, which can find application in parallel processing of information for various specific classes of problems, such as high-speed Fourier transformation, vector and matrix calculations, simultaneous real-time processing of signals from different sources, processing of data from physical or other experiments, simultaneous control of a number of interconnected objects, and rapid solution of differential and linear equations. The electronic calculator devices and computers of the above type run their programs with all their SIMD or MSIMD groups of microprocessor units executing one and the same instruction at a time over different operands. Upon execution of several instructions, an information exchange between the units takes place.
SIMD and MSIMD microprocessor systems are known which comprise a control unit and executive microprocessor units specifically connected therebetween, in which all executive units are connected with the control unit through a single instruction line. A switching unit controlled by the control unit ensures the connection between said units by means of control lines for data exchange. All the units are connected through the switching unit to a common memory as well as to common data input/output circuits. The microprocessor units each comprise a microprocessor, a RAM-type memory and an input/output interface.
Hierachically structured multimicroprocessor systems are known where the units are arranged in a tree.
A disadvantage of the SIMD and MSIMD multimicroprocessor systems is their unfitness for implementation in universal, arbitrary microprocessor elements. Moreover, the control on such systems must be very complicated, which has an effect on the complexity of the control unit, which, in contrast to the other units, does not enable one to charge said unit with executive functions. The intermodular connection requires the availability of complex, specific circuits. The data exchange between the units is based on a sequential rather than a parallel principle thereby reducing the performance of the system as a whole. Such systems possess neither the flexibility required for extension (reconfiguration) by additional units nor the possibility for transformation from an SIMD into an MSIMD system and vice versa.